Forsaken Love
by Mayu-chanotaku56
Summary: 'A bet was all it took. "You up for it?" A string of words. What about the charming words of Love? Those chaste touches? Those loving stares? Were they all fake? Should have known. You would Forsake my love.' Draco didn't mean to, but he did. And Harry? he fell for it. Under the spell of tears and cries, will they be able to mend their broken hearts? Non-Magic AU. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii! I tried to try something else and ended up here. I hope you like it!**

 **A song for the chapter- When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

 _A thousand pretty eyes can catch my attention_

… _..but why does yours…._

 _Catch my breath?_

* * *

With another day to the end, a brunette of 17 got up. Aiding her side, a redhead, walked with her out of their high school and onto the street. They made their way towards a building with the words- 'Hospital' highlighted.

It wasn't the air or the atmosphere that gave them chills. It was the memories.

The door to a room full of the smell of disinfectants and other chemicals opened to reveal a boy, their age, with dark hair, lying on the bed. Void of Liveliness.

They take a seat beside his bed.

The girl gently pushes his hair back and watches his expression-less face. The boy beside her lays a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"When is he going to wake up?" She chokes on her words.

"Soon, I hope." He says.

"It's been months, Ronald!" She says.

"Don't worry…I'm sure he wi-" Is all he can say before he watches the boy's finger twitch.

They gasp as they stand up, hunching over him.

"Harry!" The girl calls.

The said boy opens his eyes to reveal emerald. He smiles at them as they embrace him.

* * *

"He doesn't tell you about anything?" The brunette, Hermione, asks the therapist.

"No… Especially about _him_." She says, worry lacing her voice.

"God… It must be difficult… but…" She trails off.

"I would really appreciate him telling me about what caused all this. But he seems to be uncomfortable with that."

"I understand. I'll try to talk to him."

And Hermione heads out the door. Into the room her best friend lay in. She slowly opens the door and heads in , quietly.

"Hi" He says from the bed.

"Hi. Are you okay?" She asks carefully.

"Yeah." He sits up.

"You didn't tell her about him…" She starts.

He looks down. And the meets her eye. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Thoughts were racing in Hermione's head. But she kept calm. Letting herself sink into the memories.

They had found him. Passed out in his apartment. And all the while that took them to get him here, there was a buzzing in their ears.

Uncomfortable. Shocking. And heart-breaking.

And the worst part?

They knew why he was like that.

Due to a certain human. And a hurtful Bet.

Just a bet was all it took. To break a heart. To strangle a soul. And to ruin a life.

Ron had to be kept in control. Ever since he found out.

But this person had made Harry's life a nightmare.

And they couldn't do anything due to a promise made by Harry.

How and Why were the only questions.

As she ran a hand through her hair he looked at her.

"I'll try…" He whispered.

She almost didn't catch it and when she did, she smiled and embraced him.

"Thank you, Harry."

He just nodded. Inside, he broke. There was no going back now. After all that happened.

He didn't want to feel so weak. So dependent on a person to live. But he was.

And that's how it all began.

Like a fairy-tale that ended in disaster.

A prince who turned out to be an enemy.

A friend turned Foe…

* * *

 **See you later! Bye! Thanks for reading and be sure to review! I love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you to those who followed and Favorited this story! I love you guys! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Chapter song- 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan.**

* * *

 **Flashback-**

The cheer of the corridor of a certain High school was the same as every morning. A fair- haired boy was walking with his friends towards the courtyard. Their usual place to hangout. They watched the sun go down together and that's when it started.

"Hey Draco, haven't seen you bickering with Potter since middle school." Pansy said.

"I like to leave him to live his life." Draco said.

"Dude, you should go back to that. It was fun to watch!" Blaise said.

"I'm past that, Blaise. Besides, I think we should let him be with his sorry life." Draco smirked.

"Hey Draco! Want to make a bet?" Pansy jumped up.

"What?"

"I'll give you six months. Make Potter fall for you!" She said slyly.

"Pansy, Get over it."

"If you do it, I'll stop crushing over you and~ I'll make Blaise and Goyle dress up as girls and dance around school for a week!"

Maybe, it seemed good enough.

And he did it.

He thought for a while.

"Sooooo~ You up for it?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"Great! Time starts tomorrow!"

And that was it. That was all it took. That was all it took for him to decide to break a heart.

* * *

The next day, he slid down to the seat next to Harry Potter. And started a conversation. His friends kept glaring at him. But he just smirked.

Harry was a shy and quiet kid. Not speaking up much. And never showing his real emotions.

Draco found it interesting. _This_ was his new toy. His new play-thing.

* * *

But it was all different for Harry.

He couldn't figure out why Draco Malfoy of all people wanted to talk to him. Let alone become friends. What happened to the boy who bullied him? The boy who passed hurtful comments? The boy that hated him?

He wanted to figure out why Malfoy had changed all of a sudden. But there was something in him that stopped him from asking.

He went with the flow.

The days passed slowly and it became more obvious. Hermione and Ron talked to Harry about Malfoy's new attitude and he told them he didn't know either. He wanted to know too but he held his curiosity.

* * *

"Hey Potter, wanna hang out after school?" Malfoy asked one day.

"I guess." He said before he went back to his reading.

It helped him get away from all the thoughts he considered unnecessary. To get away from the stares. From the world. It helped him in a way. It soothed him down.

* * *

Malfoy had started asking those questions more often. Harry didn't decline. He had nothing to do and saw it as good that Malfoy had changed. He didn't know what awaited him.

And when they turned friends, it was accepted by Hermione and Ron and all four of them became friends.

It was all going just fine.

* * *

 _A sly waits for the best moment,_

 _To strike his plan,_

 _Like the storm awaits the best weather,_

 _To strike a land._

* * *

 **I know it's short but next chapter will probably come out tomorrow. I hope so. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here! Please review! I love to hear from you!**

 **Chapter song- "I really like you" by Carly Rae Jepsen.**

* * *

 _The subtle touches will turn to a firm hold,_

 _The loving gazes will turn to an understanding look,_

 _The nervous and unsure pecks will turn to sweet kisses,_

 _And those arms will become a safe, warm nook._

* * *

A month passed. Things were going by Draco's plan. They had become friends. Not just two steps left. Draco smirked. It was much easier than he thought. He had plenty of time to make Potter fall in love with him. He walked up the stairs in his high school to his class. The last class ended soon and he made his way to the courtyard to tell his friends about his accomplished mission.

Harry walked down the stairs towards the gate of the School. He noticed a figure with his back to the wall. And when he noticed the fair-hair, he knew who it was. He slowed down when he reached the gate.

"Hey, Malfoy." He said, stopping by him.

He stood straight and looked at him.

"Hey, Potter. Wanna walk home together?" He offered.

Harry shrugged and they started walking away.

The walk was quite peaceful. They talked about school. When they reached Harry's apartment building, Draco asked, "Hey, you free tonight? We can watch a movie or something."

Harry didn't have much homework so he agreed. They spent the night at Malfoy's.

* * *

Two weeks passed. They became best friends. They were always found together. Hermione and Ron were busy in their own little world. And Harry, being the kind chap he was, didn't want to disturb them.

He used to spend time with Draco. Most of his time. He had already forgiven the boy about the bullying years ago. And Malfoy was the only friend he had at the moment. They were very close.

A few days later, he found himself cornered by Draco. Failing to answer the questions of the latter as Draco was obviously drunk. He was celebrating his birthday. And Harry was having a hard time trying to pull him to his feet. He staggered back and forth before looking at Harry and locking their gazes.

"Potter," He said. "You're so cute." He chuckled at the shorter boy trying to hold him steady.

Harry blushed. Draco pushed back a strand of hair from Harry's eye. Leaning in closer.

"Potter…" He breathed out. "I've been thinking…."

Harry was visibly nervous. He was shocked. His emerald eyes wide.

"I really like you.." He finished, gazing at his eyes. Harry looked back. Draco gently used his fingers to hold Harry's chin. Harry looked at him, his gaze boring into the other boy's eyes. Draco closed the distance between them and captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry didn't close his eyes for a moment but soon melted into the kiss. And when they pulled apart, Draco was sporting a smirk and Harry was sporting a fierce blush.

* * *

Draco told his friends and soon pansy's bet was increased to a more difficult phase. Break his heart. And Draco didn't think twice this time. He was having too much fun. He never thought about his feelings.

The days passed by slow. Hermione and Ron soon accepted Draco and everything went according to plan. Except for a little thing.

Draco Malfoy had started feeling a certain feeling when he was with Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chappie! Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourite list and those who followed it! I melt into a puddle of goo by the happiness that it gives me!**

 **Chapter song- "Boom Clap" by Charlie XCX.**

* * *

 _Soon I realized, that kiss became a drug,_

 _Soon, that presence became a need,_

 _Soon, that smile became a must to see,_

 _But that moment, to my feelings, I paid no heed._

* * *

His face was a picture of confusion to Draco's words. His smile was one in a million. His hand was like a silk cloth. His lips were like feathers. He was the person, Draco Malfoy had started to fall for. Draco didn't know it. But he felt different around the other boy. A feeling he couldn't quite place. He shrugged it off. He must be coming down with something.

* * *

Harry never felt this. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Malfoy was moving closer by the second. His face was burning. He searched the other boy's eyes for something. He was jammed to the spot. Holding his breath. What was going on? He felt the taller boy's breath on his face. His eyes grew wide. He needed to do something. Look somewhere else but his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. He pushed a strand of hair from his face. His saw the other boy say something but his ears, too, refused to understand the sound. He felt Malfoy's breath on his face.

"I really like you…"

What? Wait- WHAT?! Harry was taken aback. Did he just- What? His brain stopped functioning. He felt Malfoy hold his chin. He slowly closed the distance between them. When their lips met, a sudden spark ran through him. He couldn't understand anything. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. His heartbeat was going on and on. This must be it. He thought.

This must be love.

He had never felt this close to anyone. Ever since his parents died, he was always alone. But suddenly, Malfoy waltzed in. Like sun after a rainy day. He used to have nightmares of his parents' death but after he came in his life, they stopped. He felt happiness. For the first time. Hermione and Ron were there but they had their own world. He felt the love. And he was happy. Very happy.

Maybe, life wasn't so bad after all. Maybe, there was a reason to be alive. A person to be alive for.

And he had accepted it. He was hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy. His embrace was warm. His hands were ready to hold Harry's. His eyes were like the oceans. All in all, he was perfect.

And Harry was happy.

He realised that his kisses became his drugs. His presence, he needed it to live. His smile was necessary. And these feelings for Draco, He knew what they were. Love. Amour. Ai. Liefde. Liebe. Whatever you call it.

And he was fine with feeling this way. Because he thought his feelings were reciprocated.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I love you! Please review! I love to hear from you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm here! Here ya go!**

 **Chapter song- 'Can't help falling in love' cover by Issabella Gonzalez.**

* * *

 _Can you tell me what I feel,_

 _When I look into your ethereal eyes?_

 _When I touch your smooth skin?_

 _When I hold you in my arms?_

 _Because I can't figure it out…_

* * *

Draco didn't know what happened to him all of a sudden. He felt a different, _weird_ feeling when he was with Potter. It felt strangely exhilarating. When he was with Potter, it was like he was in some kind of Euphoria. He felt energized. His heart was always racing. His breathing was fast. There was something _terribly_ wrong with him.

At night, thoughts of Potter kept him awake. He didn't eat much. He would find himself in despair if he thought, for some reason, Potter would leave him. It was totally… _weird._ But strangely addicting.

He wondered if he should stay. He _could_ break the bet. Would it be a sin if he stayed with Harry? Because clearly… He couldn't help falling in love with Harry.

The river flows to the sea, surely. And just like that, some things are meant to be. Maybe they were too. He wanted Harry to take his hand, take his whole life too.

All his thoughts would leave him when they kissed. It was like entering a brand new world. Electricity flickering in the air, through his body.

There was a feeling of pure happiness and he never wanted it to go away. Never leave him.

Harry was the only one to make him feel this way. Feel loved. Feel wanted. Feel happy. It was the best feeling. And no matter what, he couldn't deny it now.

Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter.

And he never wanted to fall out of love.

* * *

 **I know it's short, please forgive me! I'm sorry! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter song- "Arms" by Christina Perri.**

* * *

 _I know I am insecure,_

 _But you somehow make me feel okay,_

 _When you put your arms around me,_

 _I feel at home and the world goes astray._

* * *

It was bliss. Pure bliss. There was an aura around Harry that made me feel at home. At ease. Safe. Away from the whole wide world. And Draco loved that warmth that Harry provided. He was angelic. He knew how to comfort him. He knew what to say. He knew how to make him feel okay. And he always was willing to accept Draco for who he was. He had that smile that could make angels seem dull. He was perfect. And _they_ were picture-perfect.

Harry never thought that Draco would be the one to hold his heart. He came around and knocked him off the ground. Right from the start. And when he puts his arms around him, Harry believed that it was easier for Draco to let him go. He saw right through Harry. He fell for Draco. And he was happy for that. Harry would never let a love get so close. But when Draco put his arms around him, He knew, he was _home_.

Draco didn't know how many times Harry would change his mind to turn around and back to him. He couldn't decide if he wanted Harry to save him or to drown. But when he put his arms around him, Draco knew he wouldn't let him go. Harry saw right through his walls. He hoped, Harry would catch him, because he was falling. He would never let a love get so close. But his arms made him feel at home.

* * *

A dream was what they called it. They didn't believe it. They wanted to remain in this Euphoria for ever. Together. Never let go. Of each other, of their memoirs. Of the feel of their lips, or of their smiles.

But even dreams could turn to nightmares.

* * *

Narcissa was astonished to see Draco with someone else. He never invited friends over. She walked up to him and saw the boy with him. He seemed familiar.

"Mother, this is Harry. Harry, my mother." Draco said.

The shorter boy bowed a bit and then looked up. His cheeks were flushed. He was fiddling with his fingers. He seemed nervous.

"H-Hello, Mrs Malfoy. My name is Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you." He finished.

She saw his eyes. Emerald orbs. That's why he seemed familiar.

"Are you Lily's son?" She asked.

He was startled. "Y-Yes." Came the answer.

She smiled. Lily had been her friend and he was her son.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Harry. Your mother was one of my good friends."

And Harry had smiled.

She liked the boy. Serene. Kind. Innocent. And absolutely different. And when Draco told her about them, she had accepted them.

Draco had told her about the bet and she had been really angry at him. She insisted he broke the bet and he promised her. But she saw that promise come to a halt the next summer.

* * *

Autumn passed. And it was winter. Christmas was just around the corner and Draco and Harry were going to spend some time under the snow.

Draco noticed how happy Harry seemed in the snow. Smiling and giggling. Like a ten-year old. But caught his eye was Harry dancing around in the snow. Carefree.

And that was all he wanted.

To remain happy with him.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiii! Here is the next chapter! Thank you soooo much for sooo many views! And to those who favourite this story!**

 **Chapter song- "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara.**

* * *

 _I beg you to stay,_

 _But you go away._

 _I can't deny the fact,_

 _That I may not be okay._

* * *

This was it. Today was the day. Pansy walked up to Draco with a smirk. He knew it. But he loved Harry. He couldn't do it. He couldn't break his heart. He'd rather…

"Draco, I hope you remember." She said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out _now_!"

He froze. He couldn't tell Pansy. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to be a coward in front of his friends. But he didn't want to leave Harry either.

But…

Love lost again….

* * *

Harry skipped around his apartment. Draco was coming over. He said it was something important. But Harry didn't care. As long as Draco was here.

It was all going to be okay.

He could never imagine life without him now. When he was here, the nightmares were gone. The loneliness was forgotten. The cold of an empty heart was away.

There was warmth and love.

He never felt this feeling with anyone. No one could make him so happy. No one could make him feel at home. Feel loved.

He would do anything for him.

The doorbell rang. And Harry quickly made it to the door.

He opened it and smiled.

"Hi, Draco!"

Somehow, he didn't feel as happy.

"Come on in!'

They sat together on the couch. Harry felt like something was missing. Something…. Was off.

He couldn't place his finger on it…

But it was something.

That's when it all shattered.

"Harry." Draco said. "I need to tell you something."

He knew this feeling.

"It's over."

And that was it.

Harry tried making him understand.

Making him stay. Listen to him. Anything.

"Just don't go!" He had cried.

But none of his cries were heard.

* * *

"The heartache took a toll on him."

"I see."

"It was really hard on him."

"I can tell. That is the only reason for his Major Depression?"

"I don't think so…"

"I can't believe he kept it all inside himself."

"Yes. He never really shared his thoughts or feelings with us."

"Hermione, I'm afraid, that if he himself doesn't tell me, I can't help him."

"Can't you do anything?"

"If he's willing to tell me, it would become easier. But he never opens up."

"I asked him-"

That's when they heard the breaking of glass.

They stood up and ran towards the room and when they entered, Crimson had swallowed the petite boy's frame.

* * *

 **That's it! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_You couldn't see my tears,_

 _You couldn't hear my cries,_

 _You couldn't feel my love,_

 _But you could tell brilliant lies._

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, looking at the floor of Harry's room covered in blood.

She quickly ran towards the boy laying in a pool of blood. She picked him up a bit and tried to make him wake up. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continuously shook the boy.

* * *

As soon as Harry was laid down on the white sheets, Ron and Hermione rushed in.

"He tried it again, didn't he?" Ron asked, facing away from the boy with moist eyes.

"Yeah." She answered, her voice choking.

"What did he apologize for this time?"

She handed him a piece of paper.

 _I'm so sorry I'm causing you all so much pain and trouble. I don't want to see you guys sad. It hurts me when you cry over me. I don't want to upset you anymore. Thank you for everything. I love you both. I'm sorry._

How many times was he going to do this? When would he stop? It was heart-breaking to watch him this way. A knock on the door startled them both.

The door opened slowly and their eyes widened.

"Can I come in?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"Y-yes." Hermione said.

She came in and sat down on an empty seat. She knew what had happened. Right from the beginning.

"I'm…" She started and they both looked at her.

"I'm really sorry for what my son did…."

Hermione reassured her it was fine.

And she went back soon. Stopping to ask the nurse to inform her about Harry situation.

And the days passed again.

The nightmares returned.

The tears returned.

But he never did.

And Harry knew that he never would.

It was all a lie after all.

Just a lie.

And this love was meant to be forsaken.

Until a call reached Malfoy Manor.

And Draco picked up the phone.

* * *

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for not updating! But here it is! Hope you like it! Please review!**

 **Chapter song- "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday.**

* * *

 _I never knew someone could make me feel,_

 _So insecure but confident,_

 _So Loved and cared for,_

 _So free but yet…. So guilty….._

* * *

Draco knew it was not the best choice. He should have broken the bet. He should have told Pansy the truth. He should have….. Stayed with Harry. He should have.

But he didn't…..

And he hurt Harry. He didn't have the courage to tell them the truth. He couldn't even break a small bet. And he broke a heart. Harry's heart. It hurt him but he didn't even think it through.

He loved him. He really did. How could he have done that?

He didn't see Harry at school anymore. Not in any classes. Not during the break. He just disappeared. He met Ron and Hermione a few times, but he never met Harry. Ron would always glare at him and have anger in his eyes. Hermione would look away.

He knew that he deserved it.

He hurt him to let him go. But he couldn't even walk up to Harry to tell him the truth. And he already told Pansy. She wasn't fazed.

The days stretched out. And came the time when he first met Harry. The real Harry Potter. The shy, quiet boy. The boy he fell in love with.

The time passed slowly. But it was slipping out. And Draco could feel something wrong. Something like pain. Like there was something very important slipping out of his grasp. And he needed to save it.

And one day when he returned to his house, he heard the phone ring. He walked up to it. He picked up the phone to hear an urgent voice.

"Is this Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes."

"May I please speak to Mrs Narcissa Malfoy?" The voice was hurried and he could hear voices in the back ground.

"Just a minute." And he called his mother.

His mother hurried towards the phone and as she talked, her face grew pale. Her eyes were filled with worry. And as soon as she ended the call, she called Lucius.

After a call that Draco didn't quite understand, Narcissa took a hold of his hands and ushered him towards the sofa. They sat down and Narcissa told the story of Harry.

How he ended up at the hospital. How he tried to commit suicide multiple times.

"The call I got…. They told me that he tried it again. This morning and this time…." Her voice cracked. "It was worse."

Draco's heart fell into his stomach. His face was pale. The world spun. Harry. He was losing him. He was losing his hope. His love. His heart.

He stood up and Narcissa followed. He walked. Then ran. Words echoing in his brain. _Harry! Harry! Don't go!_

He burst into the building and asked the nurse about him. She asked his name and quickly ushered him into a hallway, where he spotted Ron and Hermione. Ron was sitting with his head between his hands. Hermione was sobbing.

As he walked closer, Ron looked up and stood up. He walked towards him furiously. Anger evident on his face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?!"

He looked down. "I heard about Harry and…"

"What do you want from him now?! Can't you see what he's going through because of you?!"

Hermione walked up to them and calmed Ron down.

She asked Draco and they all sat down on the seats.

Draco knew they were really angry at him. But he just wanted to see Harry. See if he was okay.

And a doctor walked out of the room.

"Is anyone named Draco here?" He asked and Draco nodded, confused. He could feel the others' eyes on him.

"He's calling your name out again and again. I think if you could meet him, he would finally get out of his nightmare."

And Draco stood up. Hermione patted his shoulder and whispered, "Please save him."

And he opened the door and walked towards the pale boy.

And felt guilt wash over him again.

* * *

 **Here it is! I hope you liked it! Please review! And thank you for all the love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya! Love you guys! Thank you for soooo many views! We're already on 800+! And to every one who likes this story! I love you! Please review!**

* * *

 _You hurt a person,_

 _Not meaning how much, maybe a little, maybe much,_

 _But when it's done to the person,_

 _He flinches on just a touch._

* * *

He walked closer. Taking in the view before him. A pale figure who he knew too well. As he stepped closer, he could make out the cuts on his arms. The raw cuts. And it pained him. The figure moved a bit and Draco saw his eyes open.

He gasped. Draco slowly made his way to a seat next to the bed.

"What-"

Draco shushed him. He slowly reached forward and clasped the pale hand in his own. He felt the other flinch.

"What do you want now? Isn't this enough?" Harry choked out.

"I'm sorry, Harry-" "For what? For this?" He pointed at the cuts.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Oh yeah? Well…" A tear escaped Harry's eye. "I'm sorry for causing you pain, Malfoy!"

Draco looked down.

"It's all my fault, isn't it? Give me a chance, Harry. I won't-"

"What?" He whispered.

Draco stopped. Would Harry give him a chance after all that? It wasn't that easy!

"I swear I won't hurt you."

Harry looked at him. Draco's voice was drenched in sincerity. He looked at those emerald green eyes. The eyes he had come to know too well.

"I thought you wouldn't ever…" Harry whispered, looking away.

Draco felt guilt seem inside him.

"Harry…I promise…."

* * *

And he walked out of the room. Harry declined it, he needed time to think. Draco felt as if his mind was ripping apart. Hermione asked him to a side.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing… I asked him…" He trailed off.

"For another chance?"

He flinched. Then nodded.

She sighed.

"Can I know why you hurt him?" She whispered.

"It was a stupid bet…."

* * *

The night went silently. Narcissa woke up the next morning to find her son gone. She smiled as she read the note he left.

Of course, he was going to see Harry.

But she hoped they would get back together. They fit each other like puzzle pieces.

She knew they loved each other. And she knew that everyone else did too. But she couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were meant to be.


End file.
